Titanic: A Mary and Dickon Story
by GwevinLoVeR
Summary: Mary Lennox was thrown into a rich society that she thought she couldn't get out of until one man showed her she could on an "unsinkable" ship... Titanic in "The Secret Garden" version. Mary/Dickon Read it... you might actually like it.
1. Prologue

A/N: Oh I could shoot myself

**A/N: Oh I could shoot myself. I totally forgot a prologue… I know it's like the most boring part of the story. But it just doesn't seem right cause then I can't do an epilogue you know? So I switched this one. Don't worry hopefully people will look past this chapter and get on to the real thing…**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…**

**Titanic**

**Prologue**

"Ok… ease it in now. Slowly... slowly…Got it!"

Andy Grint watched the exciting display of grabbing the solid heavy box he's been searching for as the ship's talons snatched it up from underneath the broken door. It was quite a scene as he observed the fishes swim by frightened that he might catch them.

"Ok boss, pull it up," his assistant, Rocky said, directing every other living body with him.

Andy couldn't believe it. He was really there. He was so close, so close to Titanic.

He's been everywhere in the deep blue Atlantic Ocean searching for the Hope Diamond, the rarest diamond in the world and worth more than a million. It was researched that the diamond went down with the ship and was never found so he got cracking to try to find it.

3 years, 3 long years and they finally found the vault it was locked safely in.

Andy breathed in a short breath as he pulled back up the surface, the box trapped tightly in between the iron claws.

Once he and his hardy crew breathed fresh sea air, they quickly detached the box with a crane and landed upon the deck. Andy's whole crew tumbled onto the poop deck to see where the diamond was.

"You did it boss. You did it!"

Rocky handed him a cigar to celebrate and someone cracked open the champagne. Rocky gave him a kiss with his happiness, pushing Andy forward to retrieve the long waited discovery.

With laughing behind him, Andy couldn't contain himself. He knocked the rusted lock off, he becoming more anxious as he dug through the chest. Slimy orange liquid flowed out of the chest, spraying Andy's polished shoes with it. He rolled up his green sweater sleeves to not get them dirty and started digging.

Little piles of dissolved paper formed around the safe, making it seem less and less likely to find his prize.

He pulled out a thin leather book of drawings, throwing it to the side as he dug more.

Nothing.

"Uh no… no, no, no… this can't be happening!" Andy panted, falling the ground on his butt, everyone staring, wondering where the diamond was.

……**.…………..**

"Yes, yes, I know… don't worry it was probably in the bastard's room instead. Yes I'll find it." Andy explained calmly to his friend.

One of his employers was busy washing off the drawings he found in the folder. Andy viewed the whole process through a digital screen. "Uh huh. I'll just search some more tha-"

He stopped and looked at the screen to find the drawing consisting of a beautiful naked woman on a couch and her wearing the Hope Diamond.

**...…..**

Andy had done a broadcast earlier for T.V. about the picture he had found. He had hoped the interview went well and people didn't think of him as a failure.

He breathed in the fresh salty air of the sea, the wind blowing in his dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. He could only imagine what it would have been like if he really did find the diamond. He would be rich and famous. That's all he ever wanted.

"Andy," Carl, his manager, came out onto the slippery deck, a phone in his hand. "You have a call."

"Nah, tell them to wait," he demanded, still wanting to finish his moment.

"Trust me buddy you'll want to take this call."

……………………**..**

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Grint."

Andy was confused it was an old lady. He looked to Carl for answers. Carl cleared his throat, leaning over to whisper in Andy's ear, "Bartle, Mary Bartle!"

"Hello Mrs. Bartle."

"Why hello," her faint voice came from the other line.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Andy asked, hoping to speed the old lady up.

"Yes, um I was wondering if you've found the diamond yet…"

Andy's interest peeped up and he turned his head to Carl, "Told you'd want to take this." He smirked, folding his arms.

"Ok Mrs. Bartle you have my attention. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?"

"Why the woman in the picture is me!"

………………………**.**

"I don't trust this woman!" Rocky stated very angry as they walked to meet Mrs. Bartle off the plane.

"She knows about the diamond!" Andy fought back, continuing his walk, "Give me some more information on her."

"Her original name was Mary Sowerby. She met some guy, popped out a couple of kids and boom. But that still doesn't explain how she would know all of this; you know claiming she was there when it sank. That would make her over 100 years old!"

Andy had the urge to laugh at his friend. "She'll be a 101 next month."

"Okay… so she's a very old God-Damn liar!"

They had reached the plane just as Mrs. Bartle stepped out of the flying vehicle, extending her wrinkled hand to a young lady next to her, around Andy's age.

"Hello Mrs. Bartle, Andy Grint!" He offered his hand to shake and she politely shook it, smiling.

………………………**.**

"Everything going alright in here?" Andy knocked on the door to the room Mary was staying.

He let them off to the room as soon as they got off the plane, making sure they got acquainted with the place before he swept her away to telling him information.

Mary turned in her wheelchair, smiling and nodding. "Have you met my granddaughter Sally? She takes care of me."

Andy stared up and down the figure that was Sally and found her very attractive but pulled himself together before he was caught. "Yes, we met on the deck before grandma," she said to her grandmother, still unpacking.

"Well when you guys are ready just come on down to the lab."

**...**

Rocky had showed Mary a interesting demonstration of the Titanic sinking, "Pretty cool huh?"

All Mary said was, "Thank you for that exotic display but the experience of it was somewhat different."

Andy paced and picked up the things he found and handed them to Mary who sat patiently in her rickety chair. "Do you remember any of these Mary?"

Mary fondled a beaten up mirror with scratches on the lens. "Oh I remember this!" she said with glee.

She took a better look at herself, "Reflection's changed a bit…"

Fingering a butterfly comb, she started to tear a little.

"I'd like to see my drawing Mr. Grint."

He placed the delegate drawing into her old worn hands, she gasping in eagerness. "You really think this was you Nana?" Sally said, giving her grandma a look-over.

Mary swirled to stare her granddaughter straight in the eye, "Well of course it was me, wasn't I a dish?"

Sally laughed as did Andy.

Andy leaned down, trying to convince the old woman, "Now Mary will you tell me where the diamond is?"

Mary breathed in and out in boredom.

"What does that mean?" Sally asked.

"It means that if your grandmother says who she is, she was wearing the diamond when the ship sank," Rocky informed her, staring at Mary.

"And that makes you, my new best friend." Andy said taking Mary's rough hand in his own, leading her to the pictures they took when they were below the sea.

Mary was entranced with glaring at the photos for a while before she was crying. Sally rushed over to her side, assuring her to sit. Mary refused.

"Will you tell us what happened Mary?" Andy asked hoping to get information out of her.

Everyone in the room took a seat preparing to hear a story.

"The year was 1912…"

"The year of the sinking…" Andy said, retaining this little info.

"Do you want to hear this story or not Mr. Grint?"

Andy shut up and let her continue on, Rocky and Sally beside him, itching forward to hear the intriguing story. Andy thought he was really going to hear the truth to everything.

"The year was 1912; I was still a young lady in a world I never wanted to be part of, a world I thought I could never get out of, until I met him…"

**Ah ha! Cliffhanger! Well I know this chapter like really isn't that good for my writing skills, considering that I didn't put to much thought into it and I did write it quickly. Forgive me. Oh just thinking about what I'm going to write is pumping me up! Yay! Ok you're through to the next round… enjoy!**

**Oh yay and review please and thank you!! **


	2. The Grandest Ship

A/N: Well since like my favorite movie is "Titanic"… why not make a story about it in "The Secret Garden" version

**A/N: Well since like my favorite movie is "Titanic"… why not make a story about it in "The Secret Garden" version? Since Dickon is like Jack and Rose is sorta like Mary it all goes perfectly. I hope you all enjoy it… it may not come out as good since this is my first long story I've wrote of this book. Mary is 16 and Dickon is 18 by the way. Have fun…**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! Don't rub it in please…**

**Titanic **

**Chapter one: The Grandest ship**

Mary Lennox has never known the world outside of jewels, parties, rich folks and unnatural manners. She has always been brought up to be a proper lady; furnished with the latest styles from all over the country and well mannered at events thrown by her uncle to associate her into society. Archibald Craven has tried several, if not 75, times to get his special niece to open up and take part of his world.

"Mary, dear, I will not be alive much longer," he had said to her one dreary afternoon, sitting down and placing his clenched hand atop of her own smooth one.

Mary nodded in understandment, knowing her uncle was going to bring up marriage soon. "Yes, I know uncle."

"You will soon need to be married. Colin is happily betrothed to Lady Rose and you…" Dare he hold the word out any longer? "You still have yet to find a suitable husband to take care of you when I am gone."

_Is he that serious about thy finding a snotty rich man?_

Sadly later into the months, her uncle had found her a rich man. A man promising enough that would take care of her when her uncle passes. His name was Henry. He was a good wholesome 12 years older than thy. A little rough around the features with beating black eyes, a fit body, a crooked nose, and a stern jaw that he held up to identify his position in life.

_And I have to marry this man…?_

No, Mary did not understand quite at all.

Henry had also decided to surprise Miss Mary with a gift to America on the grandest ship of all, Titanic, to celebrate their engagement.

Titanic was supposed to be the "unsinkable" ship; A ship so grand that thy God above would be astonished by its size and stability. Mary though was not.

Mary's brass car door was opened by a nicely dress footman at the pier. "Why, 'ello Miss Lennox. May I help you getting out of the car?"

She obliged his offering by handing him her silk gloved hand, taking a slow step out of the automobile.

Mary was adorned with the latest styles of France; a cream colored suit reaching her tightened ankles with a rare hat that sat upon her head as a crown atop a queen. Her hay colored hair was pinned into an elegant bun, only having a few tendrils fall into her becoming face. Mary used to be a sour looking girl. One that no one dared would turn out to be a great beauty with a thin face of brown heavy eyes with dark lashes; a perfect nose and plump rose colored lips that could make any girl envious; also a body that made her seem like she had her bosom done (even though it is all natural) and an sickly think look.

"Thank you sir," she kindly said though inside she was bursting to scream.

"Oh Miss Mary, Miss Mary!" Mary turned to see her maid and dearest friend, Martha Sowerby scramble over to her, carrying a bag in one had and Mary's deligate umbrella in the other.

_Oh Martha… always is a busy-body. I so do love that girl._

"Yes Martha?"

"Miss Mary, does tha' need any help wi' carryin' tha' thin's?" she said with a broad Yorkshire accent.

Mary always liked Martha. She was funny and entertaining and always told Mary of stories about her mother, the moor, her family and her brother. Mary loved to hear stories of him, though she had yet to meet him. Her brother didn't seem like a person at all but an angel flown down to heaven to comfort all that is bad in the world. He was a charmer of animals. One that could talk to them and make things grow. Mary wished she someday meet him even thy was two years older. Martha still has yet to say his name…

"No Martha, I'm quite fine thank you," she smiled with a huge grin until she stared ahead at the ship that was to take her in chains to a foreign land where money and freedom grows by the trees.

"'Tis amazing is it not? The grandest ship… Titanic!" her fiancé declaimed, holding his slick backed brunette colored hair high with pride.

"It doesn't look any bigger than the Mortana," Mary confirmed, still pondering the large boat with its gasping length and decorative border of black and white.

_Oh it is so well designed… I must see who the architect is._

"Your niece is quite hard to please Lord Craven," Henry's unbearable voice rang out, making Mary want to run away from this dreadful marriage soon to take place.

_How can I marry a man I do not love?_

_Oh why would it matter anyway? I am forced to marriage I can not escape and thrown into a world where all that matters is money, manners, how many parties one can hold. It is all too much!_

Archie glared at his niece with mere amusement, even though aware of her distaste of luxury and fine civilization. "Come now Henry chap, thy must have a talk about the estate."

They had walked some far, chattering away about business ideas Mary found tiring.

"Martha!" she called, shaking her tendrils out of her face.

Martha quickly ran over after dropping thy bags and stepped besides Mary seeming nervous. "Yes Miss? Tha' ha' called thee?"

"Yes, um would you mind accompanying me onto the ship?"

Martha smiled and nodded following Mary.

"Miss Mary, tha' does not know who is upon th' ship, does thy?"

Mary's ears perked up, swirling around to face her friend who was smiling happy with a wide grin, telling Mary to listen closely. "Who, may I ask, is on this ship that had gotten your cheeks to be grinnin'?"

"Why, Miss Mary, thy ow' brother!"

……**..**

"Eh lad… when will tha' get a move on?"

Dickon Sowerby hadn't listened to a word the old gruffly bartender said. He just sat staring out the dusty window, wondering how in the world he got himself into this mess of going to America.

Maybe it was the idea of freedom, or excitement of doing something completely outrageous or going to see his dear old sister, Martha.

He did miss Martha, dearly. She was his favorite sister and was currently a maid at a rich household of Lord Archibald Craven. Dickon had heard many stories from Martha in her eager letters. Stories of what a dreaded assistant she was too, Mrs. Medlock they called her; and how her master was quite a person, his son, Colin, who was betrothed already and his niece, Mary.

Oh Dickon heard countless tales of little Mary Lennox ever since thee was a wee lad, all sour and an orphan. He has also heard several entertaining stories of how she has grown up to a beautiful lady even though Dickon has never seen her and she was engaged to a man of riches.

"Aye Franky. Tis' jus' a moment," Dickon proclaimed, taking a long swig of his drink.

He stood up, grabbing his patched brown hat and made his way to the door, grabbing it's rough handle to turn the knob. "Dickon!"

Dickon turned around to face his eager friend, Thomas Sillin. He had almost forgotten that his friend was to accompany him on the voyage. "Oh sorr' Tom. I'd had lost me mind for a second."

Tom smiled as they walked out the door, carrying their bags of patched clothes and little money.

"Ey, Dickon, what do thy think America will be like?"

Dickon couldn't imagine. It was the land of freedom, adventure and life. He had heard stories, rumors and such of the grand ship its self. Dickon never planned on making a life there. Maybe he will though with untold tales of riches growing day by day.

_I think America will be wonderful…_

"Thy, canna' knows for sure," he grinned, his eyes twinkling more and more at adventure.

They walked silently for a good five minutes until a strange yell came from behind them, "You lads goin' to America?"

Dickon and Tom nodded in confusion as to why a man they never met was speaking to them.

"Well Titanic leave for America in five minutes!"

"Shit!" Dickon cussed, grabbing Tom's weak arm and running fast to the ship.

They passed crowds of people waving goodbye and cars everywhere. Dickon sped up his running finally making the wooden way into the ship. An officer stopped them, putting his polished hand up, "Have you been through the inspection?"

Tom was about to answer then Dickon responded first, "Yes."

The officer let them go and Tom gave his friend a disappointed look, "Dickon! We have not and thy know it."

"Calm dow' Tom. Righ' now we're the luckiest so' o' a bitches in th' worl'!"  
Tom did calm down and they reached their cabin they shared with two other men a little older than they.

Dickon couldn't believe the size of the cabin. It was bigger than the one he had shared at home with nicely painted white walls, clean sheets and beds big enough for 3 people. He was as surprised as Tom, who gaped at the alcove for a few minutes.

"Thy can get used to thi' place…"

"Yes, very," Tom said, still gaping. He shook himself out of wonderful shock and asked, "So when will thy see thee sister?"

Dickon forgot all about Martha and knew she probably was on this grand ship already. He fled the room to the deck as fast as he could to meet his long-time-no-see sister.

**……**

"Mun come wi' thee, Mistress Mary, to meet thy little brother?" Martha asked keenly to Mary who had just settled down in her luxurious five-star room.

Mary was very curious as to what Martha's brother was like and what he looked like, but being eager to meet another man was simply against a way a proper young lady should act when one is engaged. So she told her friend no and let her off to meet her brother.

Mary paced around the beautiful room, taking everything in. The light shone brightly through her gold window frames and deck where she would have her morning tea and breakfast. The room was filled with nicely polished wood, lined with gold carvings of artistic designs that Mary found stupendous. The large four-poster bed had red curtains draped along top to give her privacy if she ever needed it. There also was a fine embroidered couch in the middle of the room, giving Mary a clear view of the sea through her window when she sat on it reading a book or thinking. There were also other rooms. The living room where there sat a fine warm fireplace mantle also shaped into perfection of gold and cherry wood. Then there was her uncles room right next to hers across the finely beautified maroon and paisley rug. Henry's room though was down the long pattered hall filled with chandlers to the left her. She feared when he would come to see her.

_Knock, knock…_

_Speak of the devil himself._

Mary unhappily ordered a servant to open the door for her as she took to getting her things unpacked into the soft drawers.

Henry dashed in, not bothering to say hello to anyone but be rude. "Well, what are these for?"

He stared at the paintings in the room that littered the expansive hearth. When Mary was in finishing school she had studied the arts and had grown fond of the famous pieces she read about. On her trips to the village or city with Mrs.Medlock, she had bought the painting she so ever loved. She couldn't possibly leave them behind when she traveled to an exotic land… never. However Henry disliked them so, making Mary wonder why she was marrying such a being.

"It is art, sir that Miss Lennox had brought with her" One maid had nervously said to Henry, who did give a shuddering appearance.

"Art? It's a bunch of rubbish that what it is."

Mary was furious, "The difference between Henry's and mine taste in art is that I have some…they're fascinating!"

Mary stared at her lovely paintings a moment longer before setting them down upon the couch.

Henry strode over to Mary, leaning over her neck to gaze at a painting, commanding the other servants to leave the room. They did as were told and Mary felt extremely uncomfortable about now.

"You are such a temptress when you speak like that Mary…" he hissed into her ear, trying to sound seductive but all Mary could think was that he was completely annoying at the moment.

_Uh what bad breath too…_

"The way I speak is simply a woman's right."

Henry stepped away eyeing her with anger, "A woman has no right and you know it Miss Lennox. Thy shall not forget it either."

He stomped away, his fancy coat swinging around his legs as he did so, out the door.

_How could I…?_

**…..**

"Ah Dickon!" Martha yelled as she jumped into his open arms.

Dickon swung his older sister around who has seem to have shrunk within' the years. "Aye, brother… thy's getting' taller, I see…" she smiled proudly sizing him up and down.

He laid her down onto the third class deck that was scattered with other poor folk like him. "Martha, tha' hasn't change o' bit," he smirked at her beaming face. It was so good to see his dear sister again after all the years she was working and he drawing, gardening, and helping with animals.

"Aye, that is true wi' tha' too. Wha' thy been up to lately?" she asked putting her arm between his, as they strode along the path, breathing in the fresh salty air the sea had brought them.

Dickon considered his choice of words before replying to his elder sibling. "Thy has takin' to drawin' to spare th' moment o' time."

It was true. Dickon had never found anything more enjoyable than drawing until a few years back. He never thought it would become quite serious until a man approached him one day saying he had a real talent. Dickon considered it and decided to expand his spare hobby to a full career. He still gardened and loved it but thought to try drawing for once.

"Drawin'?" Martha asked intrigued by her brother's sudden shift of career. "Thy hasn' been gettin' to much sun, has tha'?"

"Nay, Thy simply has chosen a differin' career. Tho' I's still luvs garden'," he pronounced looking down upon his brunette companion.

"An' wha' is I' that tha' draws?"

"Landscape over th' moor until an wee creature shown fo' a bit a'snap that thee get an idear to paint animals. Thee jus' start drawin' people too," he said pleased that he could do that entire all he could.

Martha nodded and sat down upon a new penny bench. "As'll show thee sometime p'raps?"

He agreed.

"Dickon, I o'fraid Miss Mary beggin's me to be back on time," she announced sadly standing to her small feet.

_Miss Mary?_

"Miss Mary is wi' tha'?"

"Aye, surely tha' knew that…" Martha stared at her taller brother in amusement as his face turned from shock to confusion, scratching his head.

"Nay. I'd forgotten 'bou' that."  
Martha shook her head at Dickon, giving him a kiss on the cheek before making off back to her cabin.

_Miss Mary? Little Miss Mary? _

_Wha' does Martha ev' mean…_

_Shall I meet her? _

_Miss Mary…_

Dickon breathed in the fresh air once more before striding back to his quarters, thinking of when he will get to meet thee ever famous Miss Mary his sister adores.

**Oh I hope you guys like it so far. I can't wait for Mary and Dickon to meet… next chapter. I apologize if Dickon seems out of character. I also apologize that Colin will not be in this story and excuse me for the Yorkshire. I'm working on it. **

**Review if I should continue this…. Love you all!**


End file.
